Forever There
by JediVana
Summary: Ginny is heart broken when Harry left her to fight Voldemort. He promised her that he would return, but will he? Not mine... forgot to put that in the story... Oops...


My Immortal

A girl with bright red hair stood in the darkness outside her brothers wedding reception. She wanted to be happy for him and his new bride and was deep down but she couldn't right then. Her world was at war and soon her brother, best friend, and boy… no former boyfriend would leave. Ginny knew that it was Harry's destiny to destroy Voldemort or be destroyed but she didn't understand why he had to be so stupid and noble and break up with her.

_I'm so tired of being here _

_Suppressed by all me childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave _

_Your presence still lingers here _

_And it won't leave me alone._

She felt someone come up behind her and saw Hermione standing there.

"We're getting worried about you," she said.

"I'm alright," she answered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No, your not," Hermione said.

"I'm just sad that your leaving tomorrow that's all."

"It's more than that. This is about Harry."

She thought of the day he broke up with her. So many things happened at once and she almost couldn't wrap her head around all them. The funeral, the break up, Hogwarts closing, the war and the many deaths that riddled the Daily Prophet.

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

She didn't cry at Dumbledore's Funeral when Harry broke up with her but she was crying now. She felt warm arms wrap around her and turned thinking to see Hermione. Instead her eyes locked with emerald green ones.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand for all these years_

_But you still have all of me_

She felt his fingers wipe the tears from her face.

"I will always love you, Ginny Weasley. No matter what happens, but I want you to be safe. Away from me."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to see what I may become. I have to kill him, Ginny, or be killed. I don't want you to see that." Harry pulled away and looked up at the stars.

Ginny could see Hermione and Ron watching them from the tent.

"I will always come back to you, Ginny. I will always love you. I promise."

With that Harry Potter walked out of her life. He survived the last battle with Voldemort, but was so injured that the healers didn't expect him to live. Ginny waited in St. Mungo's for any word about Harry. Ron and Hermione were with him and forbidden her from seeing Harry. She sat there and thought of that night, the night of his promise.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I am bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face, it holds my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice had chased away all the sanity in me._

She looked up to see Ron and Hermione walking up to her.

"He wants to see you," her brother said.

"Just be careful, Ginny; he doesn't look good," Hermione said.

Ginny stood and went to the private room they had set aside for Harry. She knew that she never expected to see him lying there so helpless after everything he had done.

"Ginny…" he said softly.

"I'm here, Harry," she answered.

"Ginny, do you remember that promise I made you all those months ago."

"Yes," but she didn't want to remember.

"I am going to have to break that promise."

Her world came crashing down.

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"They can't heal me, Ginny. My body is too broken." His voice became ragged, his breathing slow and shallow.

"No, Harry! You can't leave me! I love you!!"

"I succeeded, Ginny. He's gone. I want you to move on, live, and love. Do not dwell on me. I only ask one thing."

"What?'

"Name you first son after me."

With that Harry Potter, the boy who lived died. The love that he had for Ginny forever on his lips, unvoiced.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand for all these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Ginny stood in the front of the crowd. She watched the coffin before her being lowered in the ground. She didn't cry then. But did when she was alone in her bed that night.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

She thought she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, lips on the top of her head, but didn't see anyone there.

_But though you're still with me I've been alone, all alone…_

Fin


End file.
